A choice
by Lilachason
Summary: Ward's brother. You all know him, that one who Grant's terrified of. What happens if he comes back and Grant has to depend on him for something. What if that "Something" is much more precious than his own life. Skyeward. Previously known as "The Well" Also anyone make banners?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow skyeward shipper's yes this is a skyward fic so any of you Ward/May fans can leave. Oh who am I kidding no-one ships them that's why I'm writing this thing in the first place. **

**Sigh .. WHY DID THEY HAVE TO HOOK UP.. anyways this is something I had floating around in my brain for a while so read on. Enjoy. Don't eat the yellow snow and such.**

Chapter 1

"Bang!" I know I know Ward is already getting grey hair's from me but the look on his face I mean... Come on!

"Skye" He sighs with exaggerated patience.

"Sorry?" I respond

"You had everything up until you pulled the trigger. I thought we broke this habit!"

"Sorry?" I say again thinking that he's probably going to make me do push-ups sit-ups pull-ups something with the word ups in it when he rolls his eyes and walks away singling for me to follow.

We sit down on one of the benches that are places around the room.

"Are you mad" I ask

"No, you've been doing pretty well" Ward says. (O. K no "Up's" and a complaint)

"You feeling O. K" I ask putting my hand up to his head.

He looks at me.

I take my hand down.

"You have. Remember where you started"

I sigh and put my hand over my heart in mock relief. "OH thank god!"

"What!" Concern floods his face.

"You were this close giving me an actual complaint there. I thought the Mayans were a year off." I slump against him fanning myself.

He rolls his eyes and hands me a bottle of water.

"How are you feeling though? Really" I ask

He tenses up his jaw clenching.

"Fine." He snaps.

I sigh. I knew I shouldn't have asked him.

"Sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you." He leans back against the wall and closes his eyes.

I don't ask him if he wants to talk. But surprisingly he starts anyway.

"It's not as bad anymore. I'm not angry all the time."

"But"

He reaches down and grabs my hand I'm surprised but not at all in a bad way.

"I get nightmares." He says and without even realizing I'm doing I squeeze his hand.

"Except they're different." He says opening his eyes and leaning closer.

My heart starts to beat faster. Ward is hot (What being subtle is NOT my strong suit), but he's my O. S and my friend someone I can relate to. Someone I care about.

"I've figured out what they reflect and it's what I fear the most."

I look up.

" I can't lose you Skye" Sweat covers his face this was not easy for him to say.

He leans in,

"Agent Grant report to my office immediately and bring Skye."

We break apart. **_Worst. timing. Ever. _**

Ugh

Sit down." Coulson says

"What did you do now" Ward asks me the fact that I'm STILL blushing doesn't help my case. I shake my head wondering if somehow Fizz got his "Surprise" monkey early.

"We have a visitor " Coulson says.

"Look I swear to god I don't know anyone else from the rising tide." I gulp I just got the bracelet off.

"Skye this isn't about you" Coulson cuts me off.

"Ward, Your brother is here."

**CLiff hangerrrrr **


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I was being a herp derp and didn't check my email's till just now. **

**HOLEY CRAP MOTHER OF ALL THINGS SKYWARD WOW THAT JUST HAPPENED.**

**67. Do you know what this number is? Anyone?Anyone IT'S THE NUMBER OF FAV/FOLLOWER/REVIEWS I GOT.**

**I'm like just wow...**

Chapter 2

I suck in a breathe and feel the world com to a stop.

"What" Ward hisses

I grab for his hand but he pushes me away.

"Ward you need to hear me out" Coulson says calmly

"THE HELL I DO" Ward eyes go dark and dread washes over me. I remember this Ward.

"Ward" I touch his arm.

"Get off of me" He spits. I recoil rejection stinging in my eyes.

"Which brother" I ask using all my efforts to keep my voice steady. It's not him Skye.

Coulson looks down and my stomach drops further. My heart beating out of my chest so much like when Ward almost, almost kissed me. I remember the feeling I got in my stomach and how I wasn't thinking about who my parents were because for just one second it didn't matter this was where I belonged.

"Get. Him. Out." Ward is shaking his hands quavering back and forth.

"We can't" Coulson flinches as he says it not looking up from the desk.

"Well I think this goes without saying sir but either he goes or I do." Ward growls.

"We are in a drug cartel in Mexico Ward what do you intend to do." I say finding my voice.

Ward is about to answer but Coulson cuts him off.

"WARD. You need to shut up and listen! Now I know how hard this is for you but I think when you figure out why he is here you might want to keep him around."

Coulson snaps.

Anger rises inside of me. He knows what Ward went though! He brought that monster on to the bus!

"Sir! You have no right to get angry at him when your the one who brought his brother onto the bus in the first place." I shoat.

"HE IS HERE TO SAVE SKYE'S LIFE."

**Short IK but I'm going to write the next chapter tonight and post it probb tomorrow so u don't have to wait for 2 long.**

**Also anyone here do banners/covers? send me a message if you're up to it.**

**ONCE AGAIN WOW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY *hides Yes I know this is late and I know I left you with a cliffie (Agian) but I had my play this week so we had practice everyday. Now it's over though (I didn't miss my cue or nothing (: ) soo here**

Chapter 3

"What" Ward whispers.

"Please let me explain" Coulson says slowly

Ward sits down and to my surprise grabs my hand tightly in his. I feel my stomach swoop.

"That bracelet we put on Skye, It wasn't as safe as we thought it sent an electrical pulse though her system and it's over exiting her white blood cells."

I don't now what that means but I know it's not going to be good.

"What did you do." Ward spits.

"Without treatment this will cause extreme pain for a period of about a week."

"So" I but in "I can deal with that." I try to ignore the clenching in my stomach.

"Skye" Ward says softly.

"Oh" My own voice sounds off like it's coming though a tunnel and I can't feel Ward's hand anymore.

I am going to die.

Wam! Wam! Wam!

"Grant." I beg.

He doesn't respond and keeps hitting the bag snarling and yelling.

"GRANT PLEASE!" I scream tears welling in my eyes.

He stops punching the bag and leans his head against it I put my hand on his shoulder and he turns around and grabs me, pulling me into a tight hug. His lips against my head. I can feel him crying.

"I'm so sorry." I whimper into his chest.

"What did you just say." Ward growls pulling away slightly so he's looking at me.

"If I hadn't betrayed you guys then you wouldn't have had to put it on me and we wouldn't have to rely on your brother for this." A lump forms in my throat and I can feel tears streaking down my face as I hold my arm out where the bracelet used to be.

His lips crash into mine and the world explodes around me. I wrap my arms around him and deepen the kiss.

Warmth flows though me and I get that amazing feeling of being home coursing me.

" Don't apologize." Ward wipes away a stray teat.

"O. K" I say dazed.

He takes my hand and leads me over to a bench again.

"Your going to be O. K Skye." Ward promises softly.

I take a breathe and am about to say something when Ward kisses me again cutting me off.

"You do not get to die. It's not in the debriefing " I laugh and Ward pulls me onto his lap so my head is resting on his chest.

That's when the pain starts.

**LOL cliffies got to love dem**

**(U know unless your the reader or something)**


	4. SNEAK PEEK (: Evil grins

**K I will make u all a deal if you keep reading this note and respond to the Qs I will send you a sneak peek for the next chapter. **

**K #1 would u all read a one-shot if I posted it I have it written so it wouldn't take away time from this fic**

**#2 I may edit the past chapters a bit just so they are better writeing (U don't have to respond to this) It won't affect the storyline or anything**

**#3 Do you guys want me to tell u y Ward's bro can save Skye in chpt 3 or 4 I was going to wait but if it's just confuseing and not suspenseful then I won't**

**#4 IF I KNOW U IN REAL LIFE LEAVVE *Cough Marissa -_- **

**#5 anyone do banners because I could use a good cover page**

**Alrighty then 1 and 3 and maybe 5 to get a sneak peak at chapter 4 **

**Oh and by the way 62 FOLLOWERS AHFYHDJFHJDSHFDJHFDJCHF**

**K I done but seriouly HOLEY CRAP! 0:**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok.. I know. This is beyond late and I have no good reason aside from writer's block. But I would like to take this chapter to start the sneak peek deal.**

**It's just like the last chapter if you review you get a sneak peek.**

**Also I'm changing one little word in the last sneak peek.**

**Will They think I will save her.**

**K that's it.**

Skye PVO

I feel like I'm grabbing an electric fence but I can't let go. I scream I don't have a choice I can't hold this back. And just like that it's over.

"Skye!" Ward looks down at me panic building in his eyes.

"I'm O. K"

"No your not." Ward helps me up. "Can you walk?" He asks.

"I'm fine it's over now." I say trying to make my voice sound strong.

"I'm taking you to Fitzsimmons." Ward grabs my hand and pulls me there.

Ward PVO

Fury boils in me. I push it down tell myself that it's just the staff.

Then I remember that my brother can save her. I pull in a deep breathe as Fitz draws blood and tells me it's getting worse.

I can here my own heart and nothing else. I have to save Skye. My brother went though this and he's alive.

I have to talk to him. I'm going to see my brother.

**Short I know remember the deal though.**


End file.
